Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to aggregating messages and more particularly relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for automatically aggregating text-based messages together based on context.
Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic messaging services such as email, chat, SMS, Facebook, Instagram, etc. allow for multiple concurrent conversations between people. The non-real time nature of these messaging service makes it hard for a reader to understand what a sender is responding to. For example if the conversation is about going to a party, but drifts to food, and the sender replies yes (referring back to the party) it can be confusing to the reader. While conversation threading may clarify trends in a conversation, existing conversation threading mechanisms do not determine when to thread, or what a thread should contain.